


就是喜欢大叔22

by CroWsouL



Category: CH - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-31 22:08:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12142134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CroWsouL/pseuds/CroWsouL





	就是喜欢大叔22

“呼...”佐助抓着鸣人的头发，加快速度抽插起来，青筋蟠踞的紫黑色阴茎在湿滑柔软宛如女人阴道的口腔内抖动了几下射了出来。

没有语言交流，两人早就心有灵犀，鸣人吞下精液，起身背对佐助，双手撑在落地窗上，撅起翘臀。

玻璃不是双向可见的，窗外自然没有任何生物可以看到鸣人和佐助。只是鸣人俯瞰着楼底玩具大小般的车辆和行人，望着对面灯火通明的楼房，就像好自己和佐助正在众目睽睽，大庭广众之下做爱。心理作用带来的羞耻感，猎奇感使得鸣人比平日更加敏感。还没被操弄几下就浑身泛出一层浅浅的虾米的颜色。

后入式能清楚的看到阴茎在菊穴内来回抽插的景色，佐助对此很是痴迷，他故意进出的幅度很大，看着自己狰狞的阴茎带出粉色的肠肉，再被那不停出水的，如同海底摇曳着的柔软的海葵触手般的嫩肉包裹住吸入肠道之中。

做爱很单调，姿势千变万化，却永远只是进进出出，但就是让人着迷。

佐助抽插了百十来下，抱着鸣人转移到床上，继续进行单一的活塞运动。

“嗯嗯...呜..”鸣人被操弄的有些累了，扭动腰肢，收缩后穴示意佐助快些射出来。

佐助心神领会但并不想这么早就放过鸣人，他还不满足。身下的人儿从少年长成青年，一直都是他的，即使操弄了这么些年，鸣人在他心里依旧和17岁初见时一样的干净纯洁。

忽的一下，17岁鸣人的幻影出现在眼前，他青涩的，还有些害羞的承受着佐助激烈的撞击，还没有完全习惯性事的他被佐助操干的眼角泛泪，努着小嘴快哭出来了。

佐助看的心痒痒，不擅言语的他只能用行动来化解内心的这份骚动，他用引以为豪的粗长阴茎顶压着鸣人的敏感点，连续猛烈的撞击前列腺。

“啊啊啊——”鸣人真的承受不住了，略带尖叫的呻吟起来，小腹猛地颤抖收缩了几下射出一股白浊的液体。

佐助见鸣人被自己插射，俯下身紧紧搂住鸣人，吻着他的眼，他的鼻，他的唇，好像是在用唇细细感受着鸣人因成长而长开的五官的变化。


End file.
